Best Man Blues
by RocketJones
Summary: Harry is at a loss of words for Ron and Hermione's wedding.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything

**The Wedding**

_Why do we never noticed_

_The things that we care most _

_Till they gone, stolen or withered_

_Just a memory, dream or ghost_

_Do we ever stop to smell the roses?_

_To show love before it's gone_

_For although it was our minds that killed them_

_It was our hearts that made them live on_

Hogwarts was indeed a beautiful place. There simply was no place in the world quite like it. Its huge towers were like stone giants guarding its magical secrets and its lake was like a vast ocean filled with all sorts of magical creatures including a giant squid. But what made it special and beautiful beyond anything else had absolutely nothing to do with what it look like. It was what it was to the witches and wizards whom graced its floors that mattered and no one, or maybe just a few, understood this better than a man with a weird scar on his forehead, the legendary Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a wizard but even in the wizarding world, there are those who stand out and again this was Harry Potter. You see, this has to do with the very fact that Harry was the boy who lived after a tragic killing of both his parents resulting him in being an orphan whom discovered he was a wizard and proceeded to defeat the persistent killer of his parents and some pesky Death Eaters, a toad-like woman, raging hormones and all sorts of magical creatures from Horntails to Basiliks until finally he went on a magical quest in which he had to destroy the many parts of essence of the killer whom I forgot to mention was immortal and had such a stupid name that no one dared mentioning it till in the end Harry sacrificed himself to kill the killer and thus became the boy who died to the boy who never really died and the boy who lived again and this resulted in the end of the killer and the end of Harry fantastic adventures causing his life to be back to boring and mundane. What was more amazing than the fact that I told you his entire history in one sentence was that I never really mentioned two very important factors of Harry success in it. They were none other than Ron and Hermione. And today after many years of bickering, snogging and jealous raging it was time for the wedding.

Harry now had a task perhaps harder than getting Lockhart to be modest and that was the best man speech. Harry was the obvious choice for best man as he knew both the groom and bride very well and is currently sleeping with the groom's sister. But Harry was at a lost of words of what to say. He could ask Ron but Ron was currently suffering a hangover from the bachelor's party and you do not want to ask a Weasley for advice especially one whom had drunk three bottles of Firewhisky the night before. He could definitely not ask Hermione or risk getting an hour lecture on the famous speeches made by great witches and wizards, a two hour scolding on how he should not ask such things and speak straight from the heart and a three hour discussion on the best sex positions and styles he and Ginny did so as to satisfy Ron on the first night of their honeymoon.

Harry found out just how hard it was to do this without Ron and Hermione.

"You okay there mate?" said George Weasley as he sat down next to Harry on a patch of grass near the Forbidden Forest. "Yeah" said Harry as he joined George. George was holding a cup of Butterbeer in his hand as he laid back and watched the birds in the Hogwarts sky. George never really and never will get over the loss of Fred. Fred was a part of him that can never be replaced. Even though George was now with Alicia Spinnet, there were times , Harry noticed, that he would see George looking out the window of the Burrow or perhaps just walking on the Qudditch field and smiling to himself sometimes even laughing quietly enjoying a nice peaceful memory of him and Fred. Fred, thought Harry, was someone most people wanted to be. He enjoyed his life from the moment of his first laugh to that of his last. Harry pushed those thoughts of Fred away for fear of tears coming down from his face.

"No, you're not okay. Come on Harry, I known you since you were a kid. Wat's up?"

"Nothing..."

"Harry James Potter…"

"Okay fine" sighed Harry. "It's just that this is Ron's and Hermione's wedding and I don't know what to say for the best man speech."

"What…Come on that's easy..you just say things like….they're so happy together… I love them…blah blah"

"No, its just that…"

"What???"

"Ron and Hermione were my two best friends in the world. I know what to say but I just don't know how to say it. How do you put something so great into just words.."

"Ah.."

George stood up and brushed of the grass from his jeans. "Don't worry, I think when the time comes you know what to do." George started of but then stopped and turned back. " Hey, don't think with your mind on this. Think with your heart." Before going off, Harry could almost see Fred next to George talking and joking on what a crappy piece advice he just gave Harry.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The wedding bells were chiming and the music was playing. Everyone that Harry had known in his entire life was there for Ron and Hermione. No only wizards and witches but all sorts of creatures from the elves of S.P.E.W. to the goblins to the Merpeople. Viktor Krum and Lavender were there too but both were seen to be heading to a secluded area in the forest no doubt to what they were doing. Much to Hermione chagrin, some Veela dancers were there too and most recognize Ron from his party. Grawp was there and even Lockhart made a surprise return. Muggles from Hermione side of the family were there as well. It was like a dream that Dumbledore once had of all sorts of creatures and persons in perfect harmony

Ron was handsome in his tux and his dad was there leading him down towards the aisle which overlooked the Qudditch goals as the wedding was held inside the stadium. Mrs Weasley was crying as was Ginny and his brothers were all beaming at him. Harry himself felt tears as he and Ron embraced on the aisle.

Hermione came out and was simply stunning. The white dress she wore and the way she did her hair made almost all the wizards jump or crane their necks just to have a peek. Her dad was next to her and Harry was bemused at the sight of her father half happy and half awkward about the situation. Hermione's parents had more interaction with the magical world ever since Ron became her boyfriend but it was still awkward for him.

And them it came, in the midst of all the cheers and laughter Harry realized that it was time to make his speech. Think with your heart, thought Harry as he looked upon everyone.

"Today is a very special day for me. My two best friends are getting married to each other. And these are two people whom are not only war heroes but members of the Order as well as the pioneer and leaders of Dumbledore's Army.

I can still remember the first day I met them. Ron was trying to change his rat yellow and Hermione being a bossy know it all told him off. I never would have thought of them even falling in love at that point but then it took a disgusting troll to bring us together.

People often ask me what were they to the cause of the destruction of Voldemort and I say this without the slightest doubt in the world that I would not have save the world nor even be here if I had never met them.

Hermione would always be there providing me knowledge on how to get through and Ron would be the heart that holds us together. In times of when I thought I couldn't go on, they were there for me. Most people probably don't know this was that Voldemort and I were very much alike. But what made me so much different from him were them. Ron showed me the path of Gryffindor when I could have been a Slytherin and just been exactly down the path to Voldemort .Voldemort may have been immortal but what was he immortal for? I rather live the life I have now then to live forever without Ron or Hermione.

I just cannot believe…… my two best friends…are getting _**married**_**" **Tears were starting to well in Harry's eyes. "I had never seen a greater love than theirs. I still remember the times when Ron and Hermione would always argue about this and that and get extremely jealous as soon as one gets close with another. I could probably say a lot more things but what Ron and Hermione mean to each other and what they mean to me……no magic in the world can describe it. I have been through a lot in life but I never really got the chance to say this. Thank you, Ron and Hermione, for saving the world and bringing us all to a happier life. I have no need to wish you a loving relationship because there isn't a force on Earth that can break you apart. Thank you all and remember that even though people say I saved the world but they saved mine.

Harry raised his glass and so did everyone. And just like he started out on the day he became a wizard and went on his adventures to now, he knew that one thing will always remain and that was the two people he cared so much about.

-

-

"To Ron and Hermione…"

The End

Thank you for reading and review if you like it


End file.
